King of the Labyrinth
by KillerQueen18
Summary: Homecoming is quickly approaching, leaving Sarah with little time to prepare and find the man she dreams of. Sarah/Jareth : High School Themed
1. Chapter 1

King of The Labyrinth - Chapter One

October thirty-first of two thousand eleven was growing closer and closer with every passing day and every passing hour. The thirty-first, commonly known as Halloween, wasn't just Halloween this year; this year, the thirty-first was the homecoming dance.

The icy chill of Autumn had crept upon the large, and rather busy, community, now leaving only a week until homecoming, and because of that, there was much that Sarah Williams, the theatrical extraordinaire, needed to accomplish.

First, she needed a dress; the dress, in her mind, being the most important. Second, she'd need to buy matching shoes, after all, the overall look couldn't be completed without the smaller accessories. Last, she needed… there was always that one thing she continuously forgot… something important, like the final line of a play… right! Last she'd need a date. The date being the hardest of the three; not to say she was unpopular, for it was rather the exact opposite, but it was that she could never find the attractive, strong, intelligent man, with an extraordinary personality that she met at the masked ball she attended last Halloween.

It was just impossible to find the ideal man, when most of the men were, putting it bluntly, either thick headed attractive jocks or kind unattractive geeks.

She knew she was being picky, but she couldn't accept the love confessions of her long time friend Hoggle(Peach). She called him peach because, when he confessed, he brought her a pie made from her favorite fruit; peaches. While his confession was as sweet as the pie, she didn't see Hoggle as anything other than a close friend, or a brother.

She often longed for the men that she read about in her fairytale stories, who would change the stars and alter time for the girls they loved, which coincidentally, lead to this year's homecoming theme: the Labyrinth. As the female head of the homecoming committee, she along side the male head, Jareth King, came up with a multitude of themes, her favorite being the labyrinth, which was surprisingly summoned by Mr. King himself.

Sarah had long since made an assumption about Mr. King. She believed that he was an egotistical, irritating, irrational, boy, who was stuck up on his high horse! He must've truly believed he was a king!

Since they were, _unfortunately_, placed as the head members of the committee, they were working together often which, by obvious result, lead to endless bickering, snide comments, and frosty glaring contests. Little did she know that her world would soon be completely flipped upside down.

/AN: Sorry if Sarah seems a bit out of character, I was trying to incorporate the childish, "It's not fair!" attitude and it may make her seem a bit stuck up, but that will hopefully smooth over soon! Ill eventually get to updating my other stories, im just completely lost at where to go with them. Please forgive me! - Angeline!/


	2. Chapter 2

King of the Labyrinth - Chapter Two

There were only five days until homecoming and sitting at her desk listening to her teacher mumble had never been harder than it was today. Last night, she kept having strange dreams about goblins, fairies, brick walls, and glitter. Homecoming was haunting her, and it was only a matter of time before she cracked.

Her dubious planning with Jareth hadn't been going well either; they continued to argue about music choices, tablecloth settings, and virtually every possible decision, and she was so tired of the fighting. She decided she may well have been over her head when she signed up to participate, but she wasn't going to give. She would only close her eyes for a moment. Strangely enough the first thought that came to her mind was Jareth King in tight pants, a poet's shirt, and a vest as he sat gloriously in a throne swirling a crystal atop his fingers. She groaned as her face lit up in embarrassment. 'Why is he here?' she wondered to herself.

She opened her eyes again and the scene had changed, she looked down to see she was in a rather childish, and yet beautiful gown. She glanced at the mirrored wall she stood next to and stared in awe at her regal appearance. 'Like a princess from a fairytale.' She thought to herself. She turned around and the room was suddenly filled with dancing woman in ball like gowns and men in fancy suits. But what struck her as the most odd, were the masks adorned on everyone's faces. The laughter bounced off the walls as she struggled to get through the crowd. From the corner of her eye, she saw familiar blond hair surrounding a goblin mask.

"Jareth?" she whispered in confusion. She continued to struggle her way through the crowd until someone grasped her hand and pulled it to his own shoulder. She glanced up to see Jareth, and in her surprise, heat once more surrounded her face. The heat smothered her face and began to consume her, why was it so hot? She couldn't say. It was almost like magic, the way she was entrapped in his smoldering gaze but for a reason beyond her thoughts, she couldn't tear her eyes from his. Suddenly the magic vanished as the walls began shaking and she grew dizzy from the heat.

"Sarah!" she heard a familiar voice whisper out. She heard whispering and murmuring but couldn't open her eyes.

"Sarah, wake up!" 'Whose voice is that?' she wondered to her self. She let out a low whimper as she felt the heat smother her again. She slowly managed to crack her eyes open, but tears leaked out.

"..Why is it so… hot?" she managed to mumble through the pressure building up in her head.

"Sarah? Are you ok?" She gazed into a pair of green eyes filled with concern. 'What is there to be afraid of?' she wondered to herself. With a small smile she closed her eyes again. She heard more whispering and then there was a moment of silence. Suddenly without any warning she felt herself be lifted into someone's arms.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard Sarah, have you even been eating?" she heard the same man whisper. She felt a pair of soft lips on her forehead and she let herself be consumed by the music that haunted her so.


	3. Chapter 3

King of the Labyrinth - Chapter 2

She woke up at home with a cool towel placed on her forehead. She sat up slowly and stretched: finally she had a peaceful sleep without dreaming about Jareth and the Labyrinth. With a small smile pulled the bed covers back and realized she wasn't wearing her pajamas, or anything for that matter. She glanced to the left and saw Jareth dosing on a chair besides her bed. She immediately covered herself up and shrieked with embarrassment.

"Jareth King! What on Earth are you doing in my bedroom?" He immediately stood and gathered his surroundings. Suddenly, he was besides her with his hand on her forehead.

"Sarah, you're feeling better I see." Confusion marred her features and he smirked cockily at her.

"I don't know what you're screaming about, you were cuddling with me yesterday, refusing to leave my arms." Sarah's face lit up in embarrassment.

"What are you talking about?" He chuckled.

"Yesterday, at school, you fainted: you had a fever. I carried you to the infirmary but you wouldn't let go." He chuckled more. "I had to go with you to the doctors." He smirked at his little white lie.

He would never admit to her that he hadn't wanted to let her go and had refused to set her down until they arrived at the doctors. He also refused to admit to her that he had threatened anyone who planned on asking her to homecoming, Save Hoggle: that naïve goblin of a boy, he really though he had a chance with Sarah? She was _his_!

"That's not fair! I was feverish!" He chuckled again.

"Life isn't fair: get used to it." He swiftly pushed her into bed and tucked the covers in tight.

"Get some rest, I need the Queen of the committee to get better. There are only four days left until homecoming after all.

She made to object but he hushed her.

"Now, now, Sarah: you wouldn't want me to join you in bed, would you?" He exited the room, leaving her to her thoughts, before she quickly cast it off as a joke and fell asleep.


	4. Authors note

_Sorry for the lack of updates, School's been so busy! But it's thanks giving break, and I've got 9 days. Ill try to keep updates frequent! - Angeline_


	5. Chapter 4

King of the Labyrinth - Chapter 4 - The Return

Sarah steadily walked down the hall, ignoring the curious glances around her. This was really going over board: all she did was faint and people were looking at her as if she grew a second head. She sighed as she turned into the committee room only to find it empty. She glared at the card on the desk, written in Jareth's handwriting.

_'Sarah, _

_We went to room 300, please join us there if you're feeling better. _

_sincerely, the committee'_

She rolled her eyes and made her way to the stairs, only to be met with a pair of worried brown eyes.

"Hello Hoggle, how are you today?" She asked him. He stepped closer taking her hand and squeezing it tenderly.

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you that. I heard about what happened, everyone's been talking about it." He gave out a nasally laugh. "So, are you and Jareth an item now?" He asked, fiddling with his fingers in a very child like fashion. Sarah couldn't help but to giggle.

"Definitely not." He smiled in relief before being shoved forward into the stairwell.

"Hoggle! Are you ok?" Sarah asked, at his nod she turned and quickly glared at the rowdy boys behind her.

"Leave Hoggle alone! He's my friend, if you hurt him I'll-"

What, are you going to faint again?" The guys around the football player laughed. "Look, Hogwart, stay away from Sarah; she's Jareth's girl now." Sarah immediately straightened upon hearing that and her hand flung forward into his face, forcing his head to turn to the side.

"I don't belong to anyone, and I sure as hell don't belong to Jareth. Who I choose to hang out with is none of your concern and It isn't Jareth's either. Leave now." The other boys stood in shock before they started laughing at their 'leader'. Said football player turned angry eyes to her and gripped her wrist harshly.

"You're lucky you're a girl or else I'd-" Sarah interrupted him.

"Push me into a stair case? In case you haven't noticed, I'm not afraid of you." With that said, she pulled her wrist free, turned on her heel, and ascended the stairs, ignoring the laughter from below.

On the third floor, she ran her hair through her hair and sighed.

"Are you sure you're alright Hoggle?" He nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks for defending me, Sarah. Nobody's ever done that before." She smiled and nodded.

"No problem Peaches! Ill see you around I have a meeting to get to." With a spring to her step, she walked down the hall to room 300, to deal with Jareth.

Upon her arrival, Jareth immediately straightened up and was fixed with a knowing smirk. She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Jareth, your goblins need to be held on a tighter leash, they just hurt Hoggle and If they do it again, I'll do more than threaten them." Jareth snorted.

"Whatever, did they hurt you?" Sarah shook her head and pulled out her folder to begin working, but was stopped when Jareth grabbed her wrist. Bringing it eyelevel, he glared at the bruise that marred her skin.

"Which one of those beasts grabbed you?" He practically growled. Sarah laughed.

"The same one I slapped, just forget about it." Sarah turned from him and began speaking to the other members, completely missing Jareth's angry exit.

"So, are you and Jareth together now?" Jenny, one of the other females in the room asked, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. Sarah blushed but turned her head. as she was about to deny that Jareth stepped into the room with a satisfied smirk.

"Why yes, of course. Vote Jareth and Sarah for King and Queen of the Labyrinth!" He let out a deep chuckle and Sarah 's face immediately turned into a deeper, more vibrant shade of red. Deciding she was angry, Jareth held his hands up defensively.

"Now, now, Sarah: we don't want everyone to see our lover's quarrel." Sarah stood briskly and stepped closer.

"We are not together, and we are not running." With that said she exited the room in the hall, only to come face to face with the burly football player who had treated Hoggle poorly earlier.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier." Sarah snorted.

"Yeah, sure, and am I to assume you just decided this on your own?" He looked at the ground nervously.

"Jareth told me to. " Sarah blinked owlishly.

"Jareth? As in, Jareth King?" He nodded and backed away.

"How did he know it was you?" The boy shrugged.

"I figured you told him." Sarah stared blankly at him. 'Did he ask Hoggle?' She stepped around him and walked down the hall to find Hoggle, not noticing the green eyes watching her leave.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: This chapter is so overdue… sorry! I'll try to finish this story up faster - as well as my other ones. ~ Angeline

King of The Labyrinth – 2 days and counting

Sarah entered the school bright and early the next morning in a hurried search for Hoggle. Knowing that he was always studying and doing work there, she briskly made her way to the library. Upon entering the room was quiet, as most libraries were, and it seemed to be lacking the certain boy she was searching for. She stepped further in, glancing left and right before looking through the rows of books to see if he was merely sitting on the floor with a book. On the thirteenth row she found a sight that was not what she would expect. Her eyes travelled up the row to see Jareth King lazily spread across one of the older library chairs that honestly looked more suited to be in a throne room. In his hands sat her favorite fairytale book _The Labyrinth_ and she couldn't stop the smile that grew on her lips.

"Good morning precious, looking for me I presume?" His cocky voice knocked her out of her slight trance.

"Actually I'm looking for my friend Hoggle, you kind of surprised me: I didn't know they allowed you in a place like this." She jested merrily. His eyes slanted over to her wistfully appreciating her delicate features and blinding smile before responding slyly.

"Well Sarah, everyone in this school loves me! Of course they'd grant me entrance here; I am a King you know." Sarah snorted before letting a soft stream of laughter to leave her lips.

"Right, King of the Labyrinth?" He let out a laugh that thundered across the narrow row and vibrated through her spine.

"Of course precious," He said with a wink as he stood gracefully.

"Would you care to be my Queen?" Laughter consumed her as she threw her head back, her eyes dripping with tears of merriment.

"Now Sarah, I know you're excited, but there's no need to cry." Her laughter began anew and he leaned close enough to breath in her face.

"Sarah, if you don't stop laughing I'll kiss you." Sarah ceased her loud laughter and continued to giggle. He smirked and stepped closer, his hands grabbing hers.

"I told you I'd kiss you." She raised her eyebrow and ceased her laughter.

"You can't just-" He cut her off with his lips slanting over hers. Sarah immediately struggled against his hold, embarrassment taking over.

"Jareth, that's not fair, I was laughing." Jareth shrugged nonchalantly and smirked cockily.

"It's only a matter of time before you're mine." He laughed as she stormed down the row and out of the library to continue her search for Hoggle.

Jareth gazed longingly at the door Sarah had just stormed out of, a look of jealousy crossing his face at the very thought of who she had really come to find. He scowled at the very thought of that ridiculous boy. Jareth had a new problem, how was he going to get Sarah to go with him to homecoming. Throwing himself across the chair, he pulled out his phone and began dialing.

Sarah slowly walked down the hallway to her locker, giving up her search for Hoggle. She quickly spun her lock and pulled it open, only to find a copy of _the Labyrinth_ and a peach, topped with a card that read

_Sarah, Go to Prom with me? – KL_

Sarah's brows furrowed in confusion before reaching for the peach and taking a bite out of it. She had thought it was from peaches fro sure, but obviously not.

Suddenly Sarah straightened as she thought of a few possible candidates. Klark Luna - Captain of the Swim team? Kyle Lansing – The kid with the highest GPA out of everyone? Kenneth Lua – the creepy boy that watches the girls come out of the locker room in Gym class? She grimaced at the likely hood of the three and decided it was surely the third as far as her luck went. With peach in hand, she headed up the stairs to her first period class.

By time Third period came around, the school was buzzing with whispering voices and gossiping girls. Sarah rolled her eyes as everyone was given a piece of paper with the candidates on it. Her heart stopped as she read her name on the slip of paper. Her eyes narrowed when she found Jareth's name on the slip of paper. She randomly circled the other candidates and pulled out her phone searching for Jareth's number.

_Text Messaging:_

Sarah_: Jareth, why the hell is my name on the ballot?_

Jareth: _Why Sarah, I'm appalled you actually thought I had anything to do with this!_

Sarah: _I'm going to kill you; don't you get tired of messing with my head? _

Jareth: _Sarah, I'm not messing with your head, I really do want you to be mine._

Sarah chose to ignore the text and get back to her government work, also ignoring the jokes and whispers that danced around the room.


	7. Chapter 6

King of the Labyrinth Chapter 6 - Eve of Homecoming

By time Sarah arrived at school on the Friday before the homecoming dance, rumors had spread like a wildfire. Some of the rumors were solemn and not as harsh and outrageous as others. The most accurate saying that Jareth and Sarah were only friends; and they were barely that, Sarah decided. The most outrageous rumor was that Jareth and Sarah had been secretly going out for months now, tending to spend their time in the library early in the mornings.

Sarah scowled as she walked into her first period class, ignoring the dark red rose on her desk that sat atop a letter. As she sat down, there were whispers and curious glances directed solely at her. She rolled her eyes at their juvenile antics and tucked the letter away for later, absent-mindedly bringing the rose to her nose and inhaling its fragrance. Throughout the rest of class

Sarah spent a large amount of time trying to figure out just who KL was. The ones she had hoped for had dates and the creepy boy was not attending. She ran a hand through her hair just as the bell tolled and she stood and gathered her things. In the hallway, she hastily opened the letters, damning her utter curiosity.

'_How you've turned my world you precious thing, you starve and near exhaust me._

_Everything I've done I've done for you: I move the stars for no one.'_

_KL_

_(AN: I'm pretending it's not an actual song)_

She raised her eyebrow at the odd and yet lyrical set of lines written down before smiling into the rose. Stepping up the steps to her next class she didn't notice green eyes lifting in triumph.

As the day progressed into her third period class, she found a letter addressed to her topped with another red rose. Her face momentarily flushed before tucking it away, waiting until the end of the period to read it. Upon hearing the bell, she waited for the class to empty before slipping it open and pulling the letter out.

'_You've run so long, you've run so far: You're eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel.'_

_KL_

Sarah remained calm as she tried to piece together the puzzle. Sighing in confusion, she fled to her fourth period class. Lunch for her was slow. Her friends were giggling and joking at her about her name being on the ballot and were begging for details of their supposed relationship. As the bell rang, she made her way to fifth period.

Upon entering the room, there was yet again a letter that sat underneath a red rose. Sarah sat down ignoring the looks she received from her peers, and glared at the letter that plagued her. As the clock ticked, Sarah had trouble paying attention to her teacher. And as the bell rang, Sarah remained seated glaring at the note. A hand fell upon her shoulder and she looked up into green eyes.

"What's wrong precious? You look angry." Sarah stood quickly fleeing to the door.

"I'm fine." She turned into the girl's bathroom, into the third stall and ripped the letter open.

'_Though I do believe in you, yes I do; live without the sunlight, love without a heartbeat. I can't live within you.'_

_I'll be waiting for you tomorrow night._

_KL_

She noted that the letters came in her odd numbered classes, adding that adjective to the list she gathered for the mysterious KL.


	8. Chapter 7

King of the Labyrinth Chapter 7 - Homecoming

Sarah paced back and forth across her floorboard. Dressed in the long white one shoulder gown she purchased, Sarah plopped on her bed and reread the letters again. Sarah's eyes fell on the word 'Precious' and her brow knitted together in confusion.

"Jareth?" Sarah whispered to herself. Sarah noted that Jareth frequently called her precious, he was often cruel to her, but at the same time he seemed rather caring and protective. She admitted to herself only that she was also cruel to Jareth, but only when he deserved it of course. The only connection she couldn't make out was that KL didn't match Jareth's name. When the doorbell rang, Sarah stood quickly, accidentally knocking a book off of her bed. She picked it up from its bind and noticed a white slip of paper falling out of it. She knelt down and unfolded it and realized it was a ballot paper.

'_Vote for your king and queen of the labyrinth!'_

Sarah's eyes remained still on that line as she finally realized the connection between Jareth and KL.

Jareth was a candidate for King of the Labyrinth and even she knew he was shoe in to win the title. Jareth was KL, King of the Labyrinth.

Sarah made her way to the door to find her friends eagerly waiting for her.

"Hurry up Sarah; we're going to be late!" Jennifer reprimanded her. Sarah could only nod, too out of it to speak. Together in Jennifer's mother's minivan, they made their way to the auditorium where homecoming was scheduled to take place.

Upon entrance, music blasted from speakers at the far end of the massive open space and students were dancing like crazed flocks of birds. Up on the stage were the King and Queen crowns, shining brightly against the contrast of dark glittery backgrounds and décor. The DJ's table was placed upon a 'castle' and the teachers were dressed in goblin masks and feathery hats. Sarah and her friends spent a large amount of time dancing and Sarah had nearly forgotten about Jareth. When the clock struck nine, the principle and vice principle stood before the school on the stage holding the ballot winners.

"The King of the Labyrinth is Jareth King!" Applause erupted from a majority of the female population and much of the male population as well. When Jareth was crowned, the principle handed him the microphone and Jareth smirked at the crowd. With a wave he silenced them all. Lifting the microphone to his lips he took the slip of paper with the winner's name on it and smiled triumphantly.

"Congratulations Sarah Williams, you are my Queen: Queen of the Labyrinth!" Applause erupted once more as Sarah was pushed to the stage. Sarah nervously stepped closer to Jareth as she was crowned and he smirked down at her.

"I told you it was only a matter of time." Sarah rolled her eyes.

"This doesn't necessarily mean I'm yours." She defended. He leaned closer and grinned pleasantly.

"Would you prefer a kiss to seal the deal?" Sarah immediately became flushed as she tried to defend herself, but all was in vain. His arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her into his chest. He leaned down and slanted his lips over hers, making sure that everyone knew his claim. Catcalls and whistles were thrown from the crowd as she wrapped her arms around his neck, completely accepting what he had to offer.

Pulling away, Jareth rested his head on hers as they began to sway to the music.

"Did you like the song I wrote you?" Sarah softly smiled and lifted her head from his chest. A kiss was her reply.


End file.
